In recent years, mobile communication technologies have been rapidly developed, and consumers are increasingly using mobile communication devices, such as portable phones, portable phones with Internet access, personal digital assistants, or other devices that communicate with a dedicated communication network, among which a microphone is an important component, especially a MEMS microphone.
A Micro-Electro-Mechanical System (MEMS) microphone is an electroacoustic transducer manufactured by micro-machining technology, which has the characteristics of small volume, good frequency response and low noise, etc. With the development of small and light electronic devices, MEMS microphones are increasingly applied in these devices.
A MEMS microphone in the related art includes a base having a back cavity, and a capacitor system disposed on the base. The capacitor system includes a backplate and a diaphragm disposed opposite to the backplate. However, during the vibration process of the diaphragm, the air between the backplate and the diaphragm cannot be discharged as soon as possible, thereby affecting the performance of the MEMS microphone.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved MEMS microphone to solve the above problems.